vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Noble Six (SPARTAN-B312)
Summary SPARTAN-B312, better known as Noble Six, was a SPARTAN-III commando of the UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command, attached to Special Warfare Group Three. B312 served during the Fall of Reach as a member of Noble Team. SPARTAN-B312 was taken out of Beta Company immediately after training, according to a communiqué from Kurt Ambrose to Franklin Mendez that was sent in May 2545, two months before Operation: TORPEDO. Over the course of B312's career, the SPARTAN gained a high reputation as an efficient lone-wolf assassin, having single-handedly broken organizations and made entire militia groups disappear. B312 was also a test pilot in a top-secret UNSC project, the Sabre Program, which resulted in the development of the [http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/YSS-1000_Prototype_Anti-Ship_Spaceplane YSS-1000 "Sabre"-class starfighter]. B312 used these skills to great effect in a counter-insurgency operation on Mamore on May 10, 2552. At one point, B312's superior allegedly used the SPARTAN as "his own private grim reaper", and because of this, he was reluctant to have the Spartan assigned to Noble Team. On July 24, 2552, SPARTAN-B312 was assigned to Noble Team as a replacement for its previous sixth member, Thom-A293. Six, having recently arrived on Reach, joined the team just in time to participate in an operation to investigate a communications blackout at the Visegrád Relay, a mission which led to the first confrontation with Covenant forces on Reach. During the final weeks before Reach's eventual glassing, Noble Six partook in multiple operations against Covenant forces on Reach along with the rest of Noble Team, including a counter-offensive operation to retake an ONI base, a night-time reconnaissance mission with Jun-A266 (where the two Spartans forged a temporary alliance with some local militia), and a large-scale UNSC assault on a Covenant-occupied site and the neutralization of a Covenant tower. On August 14, Noble Team helped UNSC ground forces repel Covenant invaders from a UNSC base, which housed a Sabre launch facility. SPARTAN-B312 and Jorge-052 were then launched into orbit in a Sabre to assist the Epsilon Eridani Defense Fleet in a space battle against the Covenant fleet, in a UNSC counter-offensive codenamed Operation: UPPER CUT.[10] During the course of the operation, the makeshift slipspace bomb was damaged and unable to activate automatically. Jorge, volunteering to activate the bomb manually and as such sacrificing his life, forced B312 off the [http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/SDV-class_heavy_corvette SDV-class heavy corvette] Ardent Prayer. UPPERCUT was successful, with the Covenant fleet eliminated but at the cost of Jorge-052. However, a far larger Covenant fleet arrived mere moments after the successful operation. Six, after being thrown from the ship by Jorge-052, headed to New Alexandria, where the SPARTAN assisted UNSC infantrymen in repelling the invading Covenant forces and evacuating the civilian population. The Spartan, along with 7 Delta 19, 4 Charlie 27 and other UNSC Army teams, managed to establish radio communication with Noble Team and participated in the removal of Covenant communication jammers to allow the evacuation of ONI personnel. Six finally reunited with Noble Team and reported the details of UPPERCUT. Not too long after, Noble Team was hailed by its commanding officer, Colonel Urban Holland, and was ordered to destroy Sword Base in a torch-and-burn op. The team was forced to enter a radiation bunker to shield themselves from the Covenant's glassing of New Alexandria. Noble Six, along with the remaining members of Noble Team, proceeded to Sword Base and fought their way into the facility under heavy fire, only to have their course, and directives revised by an unknown UNSC AI. Within the facility, they encountered Dr. Halsey once more, and were informed that Six had been chosen to courier the package, and to deliver it safely to the [http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/UNSC_Pillar_of_Autumn UNSC Pillar of Autumn]. Using Pelicans as their mode of transportation, Noble Team was split into two; Jun-A266 escorted Dr. Halsey to CASTLE Base, while the others headed for the Autumn which, having undergone a refit in the shipyards of Aszod, was holding position ready to escape with the precious cargo now in Six's possession. However, while in transit, they were ambushed by Banshees, damaging their Pelican and critically injuring Carter-A259. As a result, Noble Six and Emile-A239 were forced to proceed on foot, with Carter drawing fire to aid them. But, after encountering massive resistance from Covenant forces, they where eventually cornered by a Scarab, and only saved as Carter flew the now devastated Pelican directly into it, destroying the Scarab and sacrificing himself to save them; securing delivery of the package to the commander of the Autumn, Captain Jacob Keyes. Later on, the Covenant assaulted the area and Emile was stabbed in the back with an energy sword and died soon after, but not before killing the elites who attacked him. After seeing Emile slain by Elites, Six refused to go with Keyes and other UNSC forces and stayed at the Pillar and manned the Onager and stalled Covenant gunships from overwhelming the Autumn, as well as avenging Emile. During the most crucial phase of the evacuation, the Spartan destroyed an approaching [http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/CCS-class_battlecruiser CCS-class battlecruiser], allowing the Autumn to depart into space. At last, the Covenant had disabled the last of Reach's defenses, and proceeded to glass the remainder of the planet. Six was among the last surviving UNSC soldiers left fighting the Covenant forces on the ground. In an incredible display of heroism, Six held off an entire army of Covenant single-handedly, including Wraith tanks and air support. But the Covenant were relentless, and after countless hours of battle, an exhausted Six was eventually injured by plasma fire. After triumphantly taking on multiple Ultra and Zealot-class Sangheili in hand-to-hand combat, the Spartan was finally overwhelmed, disarmed and forced to the ground. Here, though mortally wounded, Six subdued a further four attackers, succumbing to death amongst a pile of slain enemies, at the hands of an Energy Dagger wielded by a Zealot. Six's helmet remained on Reach, even after the planet was glassed by the Covenant and after the planet was terraformed. In 2589, Catherine Halsey gave a eulogy, regretting that the Spartan did not live to see humanity's eventual triumph over the Covenant. Power and Stats Tier: 9-B to''' 9-A''' with physical blows, likely High 8-C with direct impact; at least 9-B to 9-A with most weapons; at least 8-C to 8-B with various heavy weapons; likely 7-A with makeshift slipspace bomb Name: Lieutenant SPARTAN-III B312 (no cannonically confirmed real name); commonly referred to as "Noble Six" Origin: Halo Gender: Male/female (default male, can be played as either male or female) Age: Approximately 19 years old in Earth years by 2552 (physical aging was slowed during cryosleep) Classification: SPARTAN-III Commando (extensively-trained biochemically, genetically and cybernetically-augmented super-soldier) Powers and Abilities: Biochemical, surgical, genetic, and cybernetic physical and mental augmentations and training granting superhuman strength, speed, durability, agility, stamina, precision motor control, coordination, intelligence, memory, creativity, adaptability, focus, fortitude, pain tolerance, reaction time and reflexes, enhanced senses (such as increased visual clarity and night vision), more efficient metabolism and cellular regeneration (naturally Low, probably Mid-Low with BioFoam/MediGel), immune, detoxification and endocrine systems; extremely skilled and experienced combatant, master of armed and unarmed CQC, can quickly master the use of virtually all manner of weaponry, excellent military tactician; highly skilled trained pilot both atmospheric and exoatmospheric. MJOLNIR Mark V armor further enhances superhuman physical characteristics and can protect him from attacks with its energy shield. Attack Potency: Wall level to Small Building level with physical blows (comparable to other SPARTANs), likely Large Building level with direct impact; Wall level to Small Building level with most weapons; Building level to City Block level with various heavy weapons and demolition explosives; likely Mountain level with makeshift slipspace bomb (teleported a 887+ cubic kilometer volume of space into oblivion, ignores conventional durability) Speed: Superhuman+ travel speed (100+ km/h; comparable to other SPARTANs), Faster than Eye combat speed (SPARTAN-III were described to move with "speed and reflexes that no Covenant could follow"; comparable to other SPARTANs), at least Supersonic+ reactions (can react to bullets and plasma projectiles; comparable to other SPARTANs); performance is further enhanced by linking with an AI Lifting Strength: '''At least '''Class 1 without MJOLNIR armor (can deadlift at least 500 kg; comparable to other SPARTANs); Class 10+ with MJOLNIR armor (can deadlift at least 5 tonnes; comparable to other SPARTANs) Striking Strength: Likely Class KJ+ without MJOLNIR armor (comparable to other SPARTANs); Class MJ+ with MJOLNIR armor (comparable to other SPARTANs) Durability: At least Wall level without MJOLNIR armor system (comparable to other SPARTANs); at least Small Building level+ with MJOLNIR physical armor (comparable to other SPARTANs); at least Large Building level with MJOLNIR energy shields (survived reentry with only a slight limp to show for it; comparable to other SPARTANs), possibly up to City Block level+ (comparable to other SPARTANs); at least City Block level with Overshield (roughly two stronger than MJOLNIR shields); at least Multi-City Block level with Armor Lockup (renders him virtually impervious to melee, physical projectiles, flames, explosives, directed energy weapons, high-energy electromagnetic/thermal radiation, artillery, anti-tank missiles, and vehicle impacts). Stamina: Superhuman+ '(can continue fighting long after any normal athletic human would collapse from exhaustion; can endure pain intense enough to immediately stop a normal human in their tracks rendering them incapacitated from shock, such as losing a limb or being impaled). 'Range: Extended melee range; hundreds of meters with most ranged weapons, at least two kilometers with sniper rifles; up to half a dozen kilometers with makeshift slipspace bomb Standard Equipment: MJOLNIR Mark V Armor, MA37 assault rifle/M392 designated marksman rifle, M9 fragmentation grenades, M6G pistol; can be assumed capable of operating virtually any weapon with deadly skill. *'Additional Equipment:' Energy Sword, Rocket Launcher, Plasma Grenades, Spartan Laser, Bubble Shield, etc. (OP must specify if these weapons are available) Intelligence: Noble Six is an excellent military tactician with far above average intelligence as a result of his extensive SPARTAN training and years of experience, routinely confronting large numbers of intelligent technologically-superior enemies by his lonesome in less than ideal settings far behind enemy lines with little to no support or reinforcements, often emerging victorious as one of the few survivors despite the odds being stacked so unfairly against him. His ability to singlehandedly tear through all enemies in his/her way has been compared to John-117 Weaknesses: Energy shields must recharge after taking an extended beating, leaving him open to damage for a few seconds; if he gets hit with enough force his armor might lock Notable Attacks/Techniques/Notes: As a SPARTAN-III, Noble Six should be slightly inferior to SPARTAN-II in performance, But as he is claimed by the Office of Naval Intelligence as a "hyper-lethal vector" leading him to be on par with (most) Spartan-IIs, in fact he is one of the only "hyper-lethal" Spartans the other(s) known are Spartan John-117 Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Halo Category:Soldiers Category:Super Soldiers Category:Marksmen Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7